


Хотите сегодня сверху?

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Игры «невинной» горничной





	Хотите сегодня сверху?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seme Mode](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598837) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



Йозак прижал палец ко рту и застенчиво улыбнулся, оглядываясь через покрытое оборками плечо:  
– Ну, что думаете, вашество?  
Мурата чуть приоткрыл рот от удивления, потом блеснул очками, склонив голову в сторону, и его губы расплылись в улыбке. Он поправил пышную белую кружевную оборку крайне скудной униформы горничной и потер ткань между пальцев.  
– По мне, так прелестно, – сказал он. – И так обманчиво невинно – весь в белом!  
– О? – сказал Йозак, как можно шире раскрывая глаза. Он сложил руки под подбородком, скрестил ноги и привстал на цыпочки, заставляя короткую юбку и кружевные нижние юбки закружиться вокруг бедер. – Но, вашество, я же и есть невинная юная горничная! – пропел он, хлопая ресницами.  
Мурата хихикнул – чуть более низкий, горловый звук, чем его обычный мальчишеский смех, и взгляд его темных глаз скользнул ниже, к просвету голой кожи бедра между юбкой и краем белых чулок. Он шагнул ближе, и Йозак обнаружил, что прижимается задом к столу, а Мурата упирается руками в столешницу по бокам от него.   
В темных глазах за очками промелькнула веселая искра. Теперь пришел черед Йозака складывать рот в букву «О» от удивления и издавать тихий, жаркий всхлип, когда Мурата провел рукой вниз, ниже – до верха чулок.  
– Может, ты и горничная, – сказал Мурата, дьявольски ухмыляясь, – но готов поспорить, что уж точно не невинная!  
Йозак придержал рот на замке и, взглянув на задранное вверх лицо Мураты, почувствовал, как по щекам разливается жар. От вида розовеющего Йозака Мурата заухмылялся еще непристойнее, издав очередной смешок.  
– Вашество, – предупреждающим тоном сказал Йозак, отчего улыбка того стала еще шире.  
Само собой, парень просто дразнил, как обычно. В этом ему не было равных, как недавно обнаружил Йозак: шуточками и дразнилками Мурата проложил себе путь прямо в постель Йозака прежде, чем тот успел понять, что происходит.  
На этом месте игры Йозаку полагалось вывернуться и в буквальном смысле фразы «произвести смену ролей», чтобы уже Мурата чувствовал спиной стол – ну, или лежал на столе, еще лучше, – а его ноги были разведены и обхватывали бедра Йозака. А потом они бы извивались, боролись с надетой на них одеждой, которую так трудно стащить друг с друга…  
Ну, если только в процессе не сбили бы весь настрой сумасшедшим хихиканьем.  
Но, глядя на соблазнительного юного Мудреца, вдыхая запах его свежевымытых волос, видя блеск в его глазах, подначивающих сделать следующий шаг, чувствуя мягкую тяжесть тела Мураты, вжимающегося в рюши униформы горничной, Йозак вдруг остро захотел сменить роли – но немного в другом смысле.  
Он приподнял бровь, вновь напуская на себя застенчивый и неуверенный вид, и легко прошелся накрашенным ногтем по пиджаку Мураты. Черные глаза чуть прищурились: Мурата ждал, готовый как задохнуться от наплыва ощущений, так и снова захихикать. В зависимости от действий Йозака.  
– Эй, вашество, – сказал тот, намеренно чуть понижая голос, – хотите сегодня сверху?  
Мурата на миг замер, пристально глядя на него. Потом запрокинул голову и рассмеялся – прижимаясь еще плотнее, еще сильнее придавливая Йозака к столу и еще крепче сжимая его бедро.  
– М-м, мисс Невинная Горничная, – сказал Мурата. Смех пропал из его голоса, хотя ехидные нотки все равно слышались, – вы это серьезно?  
Он внимательно смотрел Йозаку в лицо, очевидно, сомневаясь, что тот предлагает не в шутку. Йозак поймал его взгляд и кивнул, по-прежнему продолжая разыгрывать из себя большеглазую невинность. Ему решительно не хотелось давить на Мурату, заставляя его делать что-то, чего тот не хочет – и если между ними осталось бы все по-прежнему, Йозака это вполне устраивало. Ранее Йозак уже успел для себя выяснить, что Мурата может задразнить его до точки невозврата – но это был всего лишь мудреный, типично «Муратовский» способ дать Йозаку понять, что он готов сдаться и отдаться. Оба наслаждались этой игрой и нашли уйму способов ее разнообразить, но кончалась она всегда одинаково.  
– Вашество! – выдохнул Йозак, в изумлении чуть подаваясь назад, тогда как Мурата придвинулся еще плотнее. Он уловил веселый, триумфальный блеск в черных глаза, прежде чем Мудрец опустил голову, привычно пряча взгляд за поблескивающими стеклами. Его улыбка, когда он потянулся вверх, притягивая голову Йозака к себе, была почти хищной. Йозак давненько не видел у него такого выражения: с тех пор, как они вместе с Мао встали рука об руку против врага.  
Устоять против дразнилок Мураты было почти невозможно, но такого его взгляда в нынешних обстоятельствах оказалось достаточно, чтобы Йозак чуть не растаял в своем платье.  
– Ну что ж, – сказал Мурата, спуская Йозака пониже, так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза; Йозак чувствовал тепло его дыхания на своих губах, – мисс Невинная Горничная, позвольте вам продемонстрировать мое поведение «альфа-самца»…  
Ответ Йозака вышел неразборчив: Мурата внезапно прижался губами к его рту, и ему пришлось немедленно сдаться настойчивому поцелую. Когда-то ему уже растолковали, что означает это слово из языка Мураты; но до сегодняшнего дня этот термин в их отношениях к Мурате не применялся ни разу.  
Но вообще-то, напомнил себе Йозак, одновременно улыбаясь и издавая жаркие стоны от страстного поцелуя, пока Мурата затащил его обратно на стол, а потом принялся поглаживать одной рукой плечо, а второй забираясь под все юбки, – от Мураты можно ожидать чего угодно.  
Вообще всего.

_ЗАНАВЕС_


End file.
